An Interesting Proposal
by Magnus McKay
Summary: A Rachel Miller oneshot. How Rachel got her job on Atlantis and her first meeting with Dr McKay


I had applied on the off chance for this… well to tell you the truth I didn't really know what it was, but it sounded good. There were only a few people who were asked to go to the meeting from my class… and by a few people I mean it was me and my two professors. That was an awkward moment. We sat there glaring at each other across the table and these two people walk in, didn't really pay any attention… until they started talking.

The woman with the short, dark hair spoke first in a strong American accent. Dr Weir she was called. The things that came out of the woman's mouth, I would never have believed in a million years if there wasn't pictures and notations in the files we were given.

"The Atlantis Mission is unique," I remember her saying, "It's impossible to know what we will come face to face with. But we will be travelling to another galaxy and we have no idea what will be on the other side of the Stargate. I am picking people who show an extraordinary talent for what they do. And you three are the some of the best in your field."

Well at that I just HAD to interrupt.

"I'm sorry Dr… Weir was it? I haven't even got my doctorate yet, I'm at least another year from it. Maybe more. I applied on the off chance. To tell you the truth, I don't know why you've brought me here." I said honestly.

She looked at me calmly and looked down at a sheet of paper before her.

"Miss Miller. You're test results were amazing. What you worked on were not hypothetical theories, they were real. They were based on Dr McKay's own work on the Stargate. Your test score was the highest." Dr Weir explained.

"I'd say you were almost as smart as I am, but that would be wrong." says the man next to her. His accent was subtler, Canadian.

From the moment I clapped eyes on him I knew this was Dr McKay. He may have been an older man, early 30's at least, but he was kind of cute.

"I-I see." I stammered.

He shot me a kindly smile.

"But she's just a child. She may be the top of her class, but she's by no means finished her education." Professor Niles piped up.

Oh that man was infuriating.

"Quite frankly she pounded your hypothesis into the ground," McKay replies, "The girl is no short of genius, quite frankly I'm here to look for people to put on MY Science Team and that means people I can actually stand, and from what I've seen of your work and… you. Yeah, Elizabeth, why is this man here?"

"Be nice, Rodney." she replied under her breath.

"Look I could have told you that Miller was the best for this mission. I don't see why we even had to bother with the other two. I know EXACTLY who I want on the team."

"Fine, Professor Niles, Professor Bridge, thank you for applying. If you'd like to leave, there will be a gentleman outside who will deal with you." Weir replied smiling gently at them.

Niles and Bridge left, shooting nasty looks at me before the door closed behind them. I suddenly felt very aware that I was slouching in my chair. I was also very aware I was wearing khaki three-quarter lengths, a baggy bright blue Aqua Man t-shirt and a pair of shades were propped up on my head. I sat up a little straighter and put my hands on the table.

"So you're telling me this Stargate is real? That it's genuinely possible for me travel through a wormhole, a STABLE wormhole, created by this Stargate that was built by the Ancients, a race of people who died out ten THOUSAND years ago and I'll come out in another GALAXY? You have got to be having a laugh." I said looking from Weir to McKay.

"Miss Miller you would make the perfect edition to our Science Team, all you have to do is sign on the dotted line and you'll get to be a pioneer in your field. There are risks I won't hide that fact, we only have enough power to make one trip to the Pegasus Galaxy. We may not be able to come home. You must be entirely invested in the Atlantis Mission." Weir explained.

I looked down the folder and frowned, this was difficult. I was interested, my God I was interested. But the fact there was a risk I could never come home.

"Look, I need a few days. I need to talk to my parents, don't worry I understand… The Official Secrets Act, I just need to know that this is the right thing to do." I replied.

Dr Weir nodded and I got up, pulled my messenger bag over my shoulder and slid the file into it. Dr Weir and Dr McKay got to their feet and shook my hand.

"We leave in 2 days. If you haven't made your mind up by then, you'll have missed your chance." Weir explained. I nodded and left the room swiftly.


End file.
